A Potion That Makes Us Forget
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Evie makes a potion that somehow makes Ben and Mal forget each other.
**A Potion That Makes Us Forget**

* * *

After Evie and Doug were done with their homework they went to the Chemistry Lab to work on a potion. Mr. Delay let them have the keys to do their assignment. When they were finished Doug had to leave right away so he left Evie alone to clean it up. But Evie didn't mind. Mal, Carlos, Ben, and Jay came in.

"Hey E." Mal greeted.

"We're here to help you clean up." Ben said.

"Doug came to us and told us to help." Carlos added.

"What ya need help on?" Jay asked.

"Umm...can you guys clean up the spot we were in? I'll put the stuff away." Evie answered.

They went over to clean up and as soon as they got there Carlos accidentally knocked over the rest of the potion that was left in the vial.

"Nice going." Jay accused.

"Don't worry. We'll clean it up. You and Jay just do the rest. Mal can you get paper towels?" Ben asked.

Mal got the towels and started cleaning the mess up with Ben.

"Guys...did you both touch the potion?" Evie hesitated.

"Yeah. Well just from the towels that are damp right now." Mal affirmed.

"Oh no. That was the example potion Mr. Delay made. Our assignment was to fix what's wrong with it in a different vial. Now that you both touched it, you'll forget each other in fifteen minutes."

"Evie, Jay and I are leaving now." Carlos interrupted.

"Ok. Bye guys."

"What? No way. How is that possible? Wait... I just realized it's Auradon. Anything could happen. That means...we only have fifteen minutes!" Ben corrected.

"I need to make a potion that will stop this!" Evie worried.

Evie gathered all of the products which took her a while. It took her ten minutes with five minutes left to spare.

"Come on come on." Mal hoped.

"Oh no! This is sodium! Not borax! I need to start all over!" Evie mistaked.

"Well you've got two minutes so hurry!" Ben shouted.

It took Evie one minute to get the borax. With only one more minute left. When she got back to the table she did it as fast as she can. Unfortunately, she didn't finish in time and Ben and Mal forgot each other.

"No! It's too late! I have no idea what potion will make them remember each other! This is all my fault."

Ben and Mal were standing next to each other but weren't talking to each other.

"Okay guys. Thanks for helping." Evie thanked.

"You're welcome." Ben said.

Evie wanted to know if they still remembered. She had to give it a shot. "Are you guys gonna go see the sunset still?"

Confused Mal said, "Uuuhhh...nope. Not sure what you're talking about."

"Well. Ben this is Mal and Mal this is Ben."

"Nice to meet you." Ben greeted.

When they shook hands Evie thought they would have the connection they had when they first met. When they shook hands they just looked at each other for seconds. But that didn't happen. _No! Why couldn't their be a connection? This is going to be harder than I thought._ Evie thought.

"Well I better get going. Nice meeting you Mal."

"You too."

Mal and Evie went back to their dorms. Evie stayed up all night thinking about how she's gonna get them back together. Then she got an idea. The ring! Mal still has the ring on her finger, so she'll ask Ben where it is and Mal will have it. That has to bring their memory back.

In the morning Ben was at his locker and Mal was at hers. This was her time.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Evie."

"So, do you have Tourney practice today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. You know I think it's so cool that you guys have rings to show sportsmanship. Can I see yours?"

"Sure. Wait...where is it? I don't know where it is."

"I think my friend Mal knows. Hey Mal! Come over here."

"Hi Evie. You need something?"

"Yeah. Could you check your hand?"

"Ok? Woah. What is this ring doing on my finger?"

"Umm. That's mine."

"Oh sorry. I don't know what it's doing here."

"It's fine. Thanks Evie for finding it. See ya later."

 _Well that didn't work._ Evie thought.

Again Evie had a long night of thinking of what to do. The first way they fell in love was by the love spell. She didn't want to use the spell book anymore. Her idea was about the Enchanted Lake. They definetly had to remember.

After school Evie told Mal to meet her at the Enchanted Lake. So also texted Ben.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" They both said.

"So...do you guys remember this place?"

"I've been here before." Ben replied.

"Did you come with someone?" Evie hinted.

"Yeah. I came with my mom and dad. They taught me how to swim here."

"Oh." Evie said disappointed.

"So why are we here?" Mal asked.

"Umm. I actually changed my mind. You guys could leave."

Ben and Mal were confused.

This was another night for Evie to ponder. She really wanted to use the love spell. That's right! The love spell! Mal used a cookie to make Ben to fall in love with her. So, she would just have to make a cookie, have Mal stand in front of Ben when he eats it, and that should get Ben's memory back. She went to the kitchen and baked the exact cookies Mal made but without the spell things. Now she just had to wait.

Ben was in the study hall. Evie and Mal approached Ben.

"Hey guys!" Ben noticed.

"Hey Ben." Mal responded.

"We made you some cookies. It's walnut and chocolate chip." Evie started.

"Oh thanks."

Evie punched Mal into the seat Ben was sitting across from. Ben ate the cookie and looked at Mal.

"This is really good." He complimented.

Then for some reason Mal smiled at him. Did it work on Mal too? They stared at each other for a while. _It's working!_ Evie thought.

"Umm. Wow. That gave me a weird feeling. I know we just met Mal, but I feel like I've known you for a while."

"Yeah...me too."

"Do you guys wanna take a walk over to the Coronation Hall?" Evie knew their memory was coming back. All she had to do now was bring them over to places they've been. At the Coronation they really did have romantic moments there.

When they got there Evie took them to a carriage that was parked outside. She shoved both of them in there. Again, they looked at each other. Evie kept on taking them to places. The last place the went to was the Tourney field. They finally remembered each other.

"Ben?"

"Mal?"

"I missed you so much!" Ben picked up and spun Mal.

"Evie, now every time we go near your potions...tell us." Mal reminded.

"Thanks a lot though." Ben thanked.

"You're are so welcome."


End file.
